Booking WWE 2020 Men's Royal Rumble
by TheKingHHH100
Summary: Minute Maid Park hosts WWE Royal Rumble for the first time ever on January 26, 2020 as WWE Champion Brock Lesnar enters the 30-Man Royal Rumble Match at #1! Watch as the male and female superstars of WWE struggle for a spot in history, in the biggest match of the year.


**Hey everyone, TheKingHHH100 here, back with a new story, but wait… it's not a Pokémon story?! Yep, you saw that right, I've decided to finally write about something else, something I also really like (as you can probably tell), wrestling.**

**Today is my favorite WWE PPV, the Royal Rumble and to celebrate that and the fact that Adam Blampied, my favorite wrestling youtuber, came back I'm going to do my own version of the men's Rumble, Blampied style. So this is how I would book the 2020 men's Royal Rumble, it is a bit influenced by Blampied's version of the Rumble (which you can watch on the WrestleTalk channel) but I added some personal touches, enough to make it different.**

**Anyways, this is a bit long but I hope that you enjoy it anyways. On to the story!**

* * *

The Royal Rumble starts with entrant number one, Chop Lesnar.

1- Brock Lesnar

Paul Heyman cuts a promo to start off the match about how Lesnar is going to dominate everyone and eliminate each man one by one, that is until the second entrant comes out.

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELL

It's the Big Show.

2- Big Show

Let's face it, Big Show just came back to participate in the Rumble and be eliminated to put someone else over, probably Lesnar so he looks good by eliminating a bigger man. So let's go by that, Big Show and Lesnar rekindle their old rivalry from back in the day, but Lesnar mostly dominates Show, getting out of a Chokeslam, hitting him with Suplexes and all the Brock stuff.

Then the next entrant comes out, ladies and gentlemen

3- Elias

Elias comes out with his guitar and seeing the two behemoths busy duking it out, starts singing a song about Lesnar's worst qualities as a human being and how he is going to eliminate him. Lesnar demolishes Big Show and hits him with an F5, then eliminates him with a clothesline through the ropes. Elias comes from behind and hits Lesnar with his guitar, but the guitar breaks and Lesnar doesn't even flinch. Lesnar destroys Elias and throws him over the top.

Big Show and Elias eliminated.

4- Mojo Rawley

Mojo comes out with his 24/7 Championship, having announce early in the night his participation in the match and saying he's gonna be a fighting champion by defending his title while in the Rumble. Mojo looks confident as he enters the ring with The Beast, he tries to hit Lesnar with the title but is dodged and hit with an F5.

R-Truth comes out with a microphone in hand and says he is not a part of the Rumble because he pulled out, but asks Lesnar if he can pin Mojo to get back his 'baby'. Lesnar invites Truth to the ring and allows him to pin Rawley and win the title. Truth celebrates until Lesnar hits him with a F5 of his own. Lesnar then tosses Mojo out of the ring and looks at Truth who is out cold in the middle of the ring. Lesnar thinks for a second and then tells a referee to come to the ring. He then pins Truth to win the 24/7 Championship before tossing Truth over the top.

Lesnar poses with the 24/7 and the WWE Title mockingly, until the next entrant comes out.

Mojo Rawley eliminated.

5- Cain Velasquez

Brock looks at Cain like he is the Ghost of Christmas Past as he comes down to the ring. The two have a stare down before going full MMA on each other, kind of like what they did at Crown Jewel.

Then, the next entrant comes out.

OH BASK ON HIS GLORY

6- Keith Lee

Keith Lee comes to the ring and starts battling with both Lesnar and Velasquez. He and Cain clobber each other and Lesnar tries to hit him with a F5 but can't quite lift Lee up, he then tries for a German suplex but Lee plants himself and stays still, then very slowly turns around looking menacingly at Lesnar before hitting him with a belly to belly suplex.

The next entrant comes out.

BOOYAKA BOOYAKA

7- Rey Mysterio

Another man that has matters to solve with Brock, Mysterio comes out with his best friend: a steel pipe. Mysterio starts hitting Lesnar with the pipe on his leg and him and Cain double team Lesnar, until Keith Lee pounces Lesnar through the ropes (but doesn't eliminate him).

Velasquez goes through the ropes and starts hitting Brock, setting up the announce table and putting him in position. Rey looks at Keith before going to the ropes, then climbing onto Lee's shoulders and then he jumps off Lee's shoulders and out of the ring, right onto Lesnar and hits him with a seated senton, putting him through the announce table.

Cain helps Mysterio back to his feet, then looks at Lesnar and pins him to beat Brock for another title, but this time in WWE and getting revenge for what happened at Saudi Arabia.

As Velasquez celebrates, Rey returns to the ring and he and Lee battle it out in an incredible exhibition of speed. Lee gets the better of it and is about to eliminate Mysterio, but Velasquez stops it from happening.

Then, the next entrant comes out.

EL IDOLO

8- Andrade

Andrade goes straight after Rey Mysterio, the two go at it as usual with their incredible spots while Velasquez fights Lee in a battle of the giants as the next entrant comes out.

9- Erick Rowan

Now, ideally I would have whatever Rowan has on his pet cage be revealed during a spot in the Rumble, but since I have no idea what to put on it and don't care enough to think what to put in it (kind of like WWE), let's pretend whatever is on it is revealed while leaving it unknown.

Andrade is about to eliminate Mysterio but Velasquez stops him and hits Andrade with some of his MMA offense while Rowan and Lee go at it big man style. The next entrant comes out.

OH YEAH!

10- Otis

Otis comes to the ring and starts dancing, but Lee refuses to dance with him and the two start tackling each other onto the ropes while Mysterio and Rowan battle in a David vs. Goliath match. Lee then kicks Otis in the middle section before hitting him with Ground Zero. Lee goes to the corner and prepares to pounce him, but as he does so Lesnar rises on the apron in Keith Lee fashion, then hits Lee on the head with the steel pipe (think Triple H's sledgehammer style) given to him by Heyman.

Lesnar comes back to the ring and starts demolishing everyone with the pipe, specially Cain, as the next entrant comes out.

I'M HERE TO SHOW THE WORLD, I'M HERE TO SHOW THE WORLD

11- Dolph Ziggler

Ziggler quickly gets to the ring and dodges Lesnar's attack with the pipe, then superkicks him and hits a Zig Zag. Ziggler tries to eliminate Lesnar but gets F5'd out of the ring. Lesnar then eliminates Otis and Rowan. He then nails Keith Lee on the head again with the pipe, Lee stagers to the ropes and Lesnar hits him again, before finally hitting him with a clothesline to eliminate Lee.

Lesnar then hits Velasquez with a couple of F5s before throwing him out of the ring. Paul Heyman slowly sizes over and puts one foot over an unconscious Cain to pin him and becomes the new 24/7 Champion.

As Lesnar stands alone in the ring, out comes the next entrant.

IT'S A NEW DAY, YES IT IS

Dolph Ziggler, Otis, Erick Rowan, Keith Lee and Cain Velasquez eliminated.

12- Kofi Kingston

While Lesnar German suplexes both Mysterio and Andrade, Kofi enters the ring and squares up to Lesnar. Brock laughs at him while Heyman reminds Kofi how Brock beat him for the WWE Title in just seconds. Kofi slaps the piss out of Lesnar, who goes berserk and starts bashing him.

Lesnar throws Kofi over the top but he grabs to the ropes and tries to skin the cat. Heyman tries to grab Kofi's leg, but he hits him on the head and Heyman falls to the ground. Kofi sees this as his chance to avoid elimination and stand over Heyman, using him as a surfboard while pinning him to win the 24/7 Title. Kofi jumps back to the ring where Lesnar catches him with a F5.

As Lesnar is about to eliminate Kofi, the next entrant comes out.

BROOOOOO

13- Matt Riddle

Riddle walks all the way and flip-flops his way to the ring. He has a stare down with Brock Lesnar and they go full MMA, with some knees and elbows. This is where you put over Riddle big, he goes toe to toe with Lesnar while commentary talk about how this guy was 'too bad' for UFC and has come to kick Lesnar's ass. The two battle all the way until the next entrant comes out.

RANDAL RANDAL KEITH, RANDAL KEITH, RANDAL, RANDAL KEITH

14- Randy Orton

As Lesnar takes down Riddle, Orton tries to sneak in with a RKO, but Lesnar reverses it into a German. The commentary team put over how Lesnar destroyed Orton at SummerSlam 2016. Lesnar goes for a F5 on Orton, but Mysterio sneaks behind and hits him with a low blow. A hurt Brock then turns around into a Trouble in Paradise from Kingston, then a RKO from Orton. Riddle sees the opportunity and throws Lesnar over the top, single handedly eliminating him.

Everyone is in awe at Riddle eliminating Lesnar, when Andrade uses the distraction to attack Mysterio from behind and Riddle turns into a RKO. Orton and Kofi then rekindle their old rivalry while Andrade rips Mysterio's mask all the way around his head and throws him over the top rope, eliminating him.

Brock Lesnar and Rey Mysterio eliminated.

15- Buddy Murphy

Buddy Murphy comes out and hits everyone with running knees before coming to blows with Riddle, both kneeing each other over and over as the next entrant comes out.

16- John Morrison

Morrison enters the ring and mixes it up with Murphy, Andrade, Riddle and Kofi in a showcase of speed and agility, with everyone running at each other and hitting move after move while Randy just watches from a corner (Flippy s***, huh Randy?).

At this point the ring starts filling up as the next entrant comes out.

17- Bobby Lashley

Lashley comes with Lana by his arm to a chorus of 'Rusev Day' chants from the crowd. He lays everyone down and clotheslines Kofi, then throws him over the top but Kofi stays on the apron. Lashley spears Kofi out but he clings on to the barricade opposite the hard cam. Riddle, seeing that and in a sort of game of one-upmanship, spears Morrison and throws him over the top, then knees him all the way towards the hard cam, with Morrison grabbing on to the barricade just like Kofi did.

Morrison and Kofi are both cling there for dear life and they sit on the barricade, neither of them eliminated yet. They hit each other trying to throw the other out while Riddle and Lashley hit each other in ring as the next entrant comes out.

18- Shinsuke Nakamura

Nakamura comes accompanied by Sami Zayn and hits everyone with Kinshasas. He and Riddle hit each other with strong style knees (something I would quite like to see) while Morrison and Kingston stand on the barricade punching each other. The Miz comes out to try to help eliminate Kofi but Big E comes right behind him and stops it. Morrison uses his agility to jump over Big E shoulders and Kofi does the same with Miz's, the two then jump to the apron but Kofi kicks Morrison just as he is landing and eliminates him.

Big E fights Miz to the back as Morrison goes to help his partner while Kofi remains in the Rumble as the next entrant comes out.

John Morrison eliminated.

19- AJ Styles

AJ Styles enters the ring and goes immediately after Randy Orton, hitting everyone who dares stop him with a RKO. AJ taunts Randy but then Nakamura tries to hit Orton with a Kinshasa but he reverses it into a RKO. Orton then puts Nakamura in position for a Styles Clash, with AJ's Phenomenal pose and everything (ideally Orton would hit the Styles Clash on Nakamura but since it can be risky if Orton can't do the move properly I would have AJ attack him just as he is lifting Shinsuke up. The Styles Clash is a matter of knowing how to take that move and if someone knows how to take that would be Shinsuke, however since his neck is on the line I don't want to take too many risks).

AJ and Orton brawl as the next entrant comes out.

20- Drew McIntyre

The Scottish Psychopath enters the ring and hits Claymores on both Buddy Murphy and Andrade, who sell it like crazy, then eliminates the latter, setting a possible program for the United States Championship.

Andrade eliminated.

21- Aleister Black

Black goes on a Black Mass spree and Buddy Murphy goes right after his rival but eats a Black Mass for his trouble. Black comes to blows with Riddle and later with Nakamura (both matches which I would like to see) as the next entrant comes out.

RUSEV PUTRIA, RUSEV MACHKA

22- Rusev

Rusev comes to the ring and immediately starts laying into Lashley, hitting everyone who gets on his way with a Machka Kick while Lashley suplexes them. Rusev hits Lashley with a Machka Kick, taking him down as the next entrant comes out.

23- Kevin Owens

As Kevin Owens bows down the ramp, he is attacked from behind by Seth Rollins and the AOP, who grab Owens while Rollins hits him with a Curb Stomp on the steel floor. As the action continues in the ring, they beat up Owens until the next entrant comes out.

24- Samoa Joe

Joe comes out with a Kendo stick and starts laying it into AOP while Rollins runs to the back. Meanwhile in the ring, Rusev is about to eliminate Lashley when Lana enters and jumps onto his back. Rusev tries to take her off, but Lashley spears Rusev, who falls on top of Lana. Lashley immediately eliminates Rusev, but then turns around to see wife his knocked out cold.

Commentary are debating whether Lashley saw Lana on Rusev's back or not as a worried Bobby helps take Lana out of the ring, but then he turns into a Black Mass from Aleister Black, who eliminates him (setting up a possible match on RAW).

Joe sends AOP packing and goes to the ring after checking on Owens. The officials take a hurt KO to the back as the next entrant comes out.

Rusev and Bobby Lashley eliminated.

25- Ricochet

Ricochet starts doing his flippy stuff, him and Kofi getting into it until Samoa Joe sends them to the apron. The two fight on the apron for a bit until Kofi flips back to the ring and kicks Ricochet off the apron. Ricochet falls onto Bobby Lashley's arms (who was trying to help Lana back on to her feet). Lashley looks at Ricochet pissed off and prepares to throw him to the crowd, but Rusev attacks him and grabs Ricochet, then uses him to kick Lashley on the face. Rusev then throws Ricochet back to the ring and over the top, where he hits Kofi with a Tornado DDT mid-air (if someone can do that, it's Ricochet).

26- King Corbin

Corbin enters the ring and attacks Matt Riddle (who's been there for a long time and is already tired up) then pokes him in the eye and hits him with an End of Days before eliminating him (this will put the crowd against him and Riddle already had his moment by eliminating Lesnar previously). Corbin then hits Kofi with a Deep Six to the outside, eliminating him. Not happy enough with this, Corbin rolls out of the ring and hits Kofi with an End of Days on the outside, covering him to become the new 24/7 Champion.

Corbin celebrates as if it was the biggest win of his life, until the next entrant comes…

IT'S THE BIG DOG

Matt Riddle and Kofi Kingston eliminated.

27- Roman Reigns

Roman hits Corbin with a Superman Punch and his Drive By kick before throwing him onto the steel stairs. Roman then gets to the ring and starts laying everyone with Spears, one Spear, two Spears, three Spears… and then, like summoning Betlejuice…

YOU THINK YOU KNOW ME

28- Edge

Edge makes his unexpected return after having to retire due to injury (he will most likely be in the real Rumble, so I'm assuming he will) and everyone goes crazy. He runs down the ramp and spears Corbin, who was still outside. Then, he enters the ring and has a contest of who can hit the most spears with Roman Reigns. Meanwhile, R-Truth (who's been hiding this entire time), comes from under the ring and pins Corbin to reclaim the 24/7 Title, then celebrates and runs to the back as the next entrant comes out.

BRAUUUUUUUUUN

29- Braun Strowman

Braun comes to the ring and hits everyone, Edge and Reigns team up to stop him but each one eats a Running Slam. Braun picks Nakamura up for another slam but Sami Zayn stands on the apron and tells him to put Nakamura down. Braun throws Nakamura onto Zayn and out of the ring. Ricochet then springboards onto Braun, who catches him and throws him out onto Nakamura and Zayn (Corbin too if you need someone else to catch Ricochet).

Braun then turns around to see Samoa Joe staring at him (they are the only ones standing) and start to brawl until the final entrant comes out.

Shinsuke Nakamura and Ricochet eliminated.

30- Seth Rollins

Rollins comes with AOP behind him. He instructs AOP to go to the ring and they do so, attacking both Braun and Joe who are the biggest threats in the ring. Buddy Murphy joins them but they are having a bit of trouble until Rollins gets in too, the four of them dominating and AOP eliminate Joe despite not being in the Rumble. Seth and Murphy try to eliminate Braun but they can't until AOP help them and they throw Strowman out. Aleister Black tries to fight them off but the numbers are too much and Rollins hits him with a Curb Stomp, then Buddy Murphy eliminates him to get revenge for Black beating him in all their matches.

Samoa Joe, Braun Strowman and Aleister Black eliminated.

Rollins, Murphy and AOP stand tall in the middle of the ring, until Kevin Owens' music hits and he comes limping down the ramp. He immediately lays into Seth Rollins but AOP and Murphy pile onto him. Samoa Joe returns with a chair in hand and starts hitting AOP with it, however the numbers are still too much until Strowman, who is furious about being eliminated, returns to the ring and helps clear it out of AOP. Braun sends Murphy through the ropes and runs him over like a mat truck. Joe and Strowman brawl with AOP to the back.

Rollins is left standing alone in the ring with no allies, and then turns into Roman Reigns. Rollins tries to do The Shield's fist pump with him and Roman looks at it for a moment and he seems about to do it, but then turns it into his Superman punch taunt and hits Rollins in the face. Roman then turns into a RKO from Orton. AJ Styles tries to sneak behind with a RKO of his own but Orton counters it and tries to go for his own, the two counter each other a few times before Drew McIntyre hits them with a double Claymore Kick and eliminates them both. McIntyre then turns into a spear from Edge, who eliminates him (I still hope Drew goes on to win in RL).

AJ Styles, Randy Orton and Drew McIntyre eliminated.

Edge celebrates standing tall in the ring when suddenly he is eliminated from behind by King Corbin, who just returned to the ring. Corbin celebrates to a chorus of boos from the crowd, but then turns into a Stunner from Kevin Owens, who eliminates him with a clothesline over the top rope. Rollins tries to sneak behind Owens and hit him with an enzuigiri but gets stunned too. Owens is about to eliminate Rollins when Murphy returns to the ring and hits him with a knee from behind, eliminating him.

Edge, King Corbin and Kevin Owens eliminated.

Rollins is delighted with Murphy and the two turn around to look at Roman, who is standing alone in the ring. The two double team on Roman, but Reigns recovers and hits Rollins with a Superman Punch before eliminating Murphy. We are down to the final two: Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns. Roman prepares a Spear but Seth counters and beats him down while taunting the crowd. Seth prepares for a final Curb Stomp, but Roman catches him and catapults him out of the ring, finally eliminating him.

Buddy Murphy and Seth Rollins eliminated.

Winner: Roman Reigns

I know a lot of people don't want Roman to win (I personally also want someone else to win), but I think this is the way WWE wants to go so I went with that. Roman winning makes sense, a match with The Fiend at WrestleMania awaits and I think him winning the Rumble is a nice payoff for everything he went through over the past years. I also build up a possible Matt Riddle vs. Brock Lesnar for the WWE Championship at WrestleMania, but if you don't want to call up Riddle so soon you can leave that for a future match while also planting seeds for Lesnar vs. Velasquez, Lesnar vs. Mysterio or Lesnar vs. Kofi.

Finally, I also build up other possible matches, such as a program between Drew McIntyre and Andrade that can go all the way up to WrestleMania, a returning Edge vs. King Corbin and Braun Strowman feuding with Rollins' group if he gets moved to RAW, while also feeding some of the current feuds, including Lashley vs. Rusev, Owens vs. Rollins, Roman vs. Corbin, Orton vs. Styles, Miz and Morrison vs. New Day, Braun vs. Nakamura and Andrade vs. Mysterio.

Anyways, hope you liked how I would book the Royal Rumble and that you enjoy the real Rumble too!


End file.
